


Paying His Due

by notdamama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Computer Virus, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Possession, Ransomware, friends - Freeform, human ransomware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdamama/pseuds/notdamama
Summary: Hunter would do anything for his best friend, Bram. Even if it means making a deal with the computer virus holding him hostage.
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

Hunter was deep into the paper due tomorrow when he caught the shadow at the edge of his vision. It wasn’t there when he looked, though. Hunter listened to the apartment, finding only the gentle white noise he used whenever work needed to get done. Without at least a little something extra going on, his brain tended to head off in every direction at once. 

He was at the end of the next paragraph when he smelled popcorn. The popping came distant and barely noticeable from his room. 

Someone was in his apartment. Someone that shouldn’t be here. Not today.

Hunter grabbed his old bat on the way out of his room. The microwave beeped. The door clacked loudly both when it was opened and slammed shut again. 

Hunter crept through the house. “I’m armed. If you don’t get out of my house, I’m not responsible for what happens next.” 

The voice that answered him came around a mouthful of popcorn. “Do it. Pussy.” 

Hunter loosened his grip on the bat, but didn’t put it down. He stepped around the wall to see the man leaning one hip against the counter. One hand was deep in the steaming bag even as he crunched away on what was in his mouth. Hunter was looking at his best friend and yet it wasn’t him at the same time. 

The look in his eyes wasn’t Bram. “Darwin.” 

“Mhm. You’re getting better at this.” 

Hunter brushed a hand through his hair. “Why even set up a schedule if you’re just going to ignore it?” 

“I don’t know.” Darwin said around another mouthful. Bits of white and brown sputtered out to litter the floor. “Something you should ask yourself since you set it. Schedules mean nothing when time doesn’t exist.” 

“Doesn’t exist for you. I have some work to do.” 

“So? Do it while I’m inside you.” 

Hunter shook his head. “I can’t - “

“Too late. It’s what I want. Unless…” Darwin’s - _Bram’s_ \- hand shot out. He brought one of Hunter’s kitchen knives to his throat. Bram’s throat. “A deal is still a deal, right?” 

Hunter threw the bat on the floor and watched it roll away. “Fuck you.” 

Hunter turned away from him and quicker than anyone should be able to move, Darwin was pressed up against his back. One hand was still holding the popcorn while the other looped around Hunter to grope at his crotch. Darwin’s hardening cock pressed into the groove of Hunter’s ass through both their jeans. 

Hunter hated the ‘butterflies’ that fluttered around deep inside his stomach. They spread out and he shivered against Darwin, his ass clenching around nothing. He had to focus to keep his voice from shaking. “Why are you always obsessed with food when you take control?”

Darwin stayed pressed to him, but lifted his hand to shovel more popcorn into his mouth. “Food is good. He’s always hungry, especially with the few pounds I’ve added to him here and there.” 

“He’s not eating?” Hunter asked, instantly worried about his friend. 

“Not half as much as he should. He wants to eat less - I want food and fucks. We’re not in much agreement.” Darwin thrust his hips against Hunter hard enough to make him stumble forward. “Get ready for me.” 

Darwin followed him into his bedroom only to take a seat in his computer chair. There was clicking and then, “No internet?” 

“Against the law, remember? Your people did it.” Hunter said, fishing out a half-empty bottle of lube from a drawer. 

“I don’t have a people.” 

Hunter stripped off his clothes. He was about to slick his fingers when Darwin waved at him. “Come here.” 

Hunter bit his lip and did as he was told. Darwin jerked him down to lay across his lap. Hunter had the passing thought that he was about to get a spanking. Darwin hadn’t done that before, but Hunter’s cock was surprisingly not against that idea. 

Darwin took the bottle and Hunter shivered at the click of the lid. Cold slime hit his tailbone and slid down his crack, making him gasp. Darwin’s fingers soon joined the lube. They followed it down to his hole. Hunter closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Darwin’s middle finger breach him. Darwin didn’t stop until there wasn’t any more finger left. 

Darwin gave Hunter a few thrusts with just that finger before adding two more. The sudden stretch hurt and he squirmed in Darwin’s lap. Darwin shushed him softly. “You're fine."

Hunter groaned in response, trying to relax his body for this to go faster. The sooner Darwin could get inside him, the sooner this would be over. Darwin twisted his whole hand on every thrust and suddenly it felt better. 

Hunter shut his eyes, focusing on the pleasure and not what little pain remained. He gasped when Darwin's leg shifted and brushed his cock. With Bram's voice, Darwin said, "Are you ready to get back to work?"

Hunter moaned, his hips chasing Darwin's fingers as they slid away. "How do you want me?" 

"I told you: you're going to finish your work with my cock inside you. Get up." 

Hunter did, sinking to his knees in front of Darwin. He quickly pulled Darwin's jeans open and gave his cock a couple strokes before sucking it into his mouth. Darwin moaned, fingers threading through Hunter's hair. Like this, it was so much easier for Hunter to pretend this was Bram and not the virus controlling his body. 

It had come as one hell of a shock when Hunter realized that he had feelings for his best friend. Especially when those feelings made him gay. Or, at the least, bisexual. 

Enjoying the sex he had with Darwin to keep Bram alive was one thing, but actual feelings for Bram? It was so strange that he didn't allow himself too much time to think about it. 

As much as he hated the fact that a virus could take full control of his friend at any time it wanted, this was as close to sex as he would get with Bram. The only way he'd get to know what it was like. 

Darwin pulled on his hair and Hunter pulled back, lips slick with spit and pre-cum. "Get to work." 

Hunter nodded, pulling himself to his feet. He put himself between Darwin and the desk, leaning forward. Behind him, Darwin slicked his cock loud enough to bring a blush to Hunter's face. The head of his cock bumped against him and then Darwin was guiding him down onto it. 

Hunter gripped the desk, trying to relax and let Darwin in. Every inch was a painful stretch that was more satisfying than not. Hunter sat back in his lap. He was committed to savoring every second of these encounters for the day when the virus was gone. 

If he was ever gone...

"Go on, then...get to work." Darwin clicked the mouse and Hunter opened his eyes to the paper Darwin had interrupted. 

Hunter hung his head. "I can't." 

"Why the hell not?" Darwin gripped Hunter's hips, easing him off his cock before dragging him back down.

"Because I can't..." It was embarrassing how fast Hunter could feel himself falling apart so soon after they began. These weren't new sensations. Not even a new angle for them. 

If Hunter tried hard enough, he could just make out Darwin's - Bram's - ghostly reflection in his monitor. That reminder that even though Bram's body was being controlled by something else, it was still _Bram's_ body. Bram's voice talking to him. Bram's breath hitting the back of his neck. Bram's cock finding a home inside him. 

Hunter moaned, squeezing around him. Darwin laughed behind him. "Tell me." 

Hunter was forced to shut his eyes again, face flushing an even deeper shade. "It's really hard for me to think around your cock - ah!"A 

Darwin held him halfway off his cock and began thrusting up into him hard. "That's my good boy." 

Hunter squeezed around him again, falling forward onto his elbows on the desk, his keyboard between them. _God, please don't let this stop...never let this stop..._

"Don't worry," Darwin panted, "I won't let it." 

Hunter hadn't even realized he'd said anything out loud, but he loved Darwin's reassurance. Even if it meant they were using his best friend's body to do it. 

Darwin pulled on his hair and pushed him away. "Turn. Bend over the chair for me."

Hunter did, unable to deny any request Darwin made at this point. He braced his arms on the now empty chair, bending down and arching his back for Darwin. He was plenty relaxed and Darwin's cock slid inside without any resistance. 

_Made for each other,_ Hunter's mind whispered. 

Darwin pounded into him hard like he was chasing his pleasure and his alone. That was okay - it wasn't like Hunter needed any help to get off like this, anyway. 

And Darwin knew what buttons to push with just his words. "You feel so good around me...What do you think he'd say if he saw us like this?" 

Hunter found he could only hum. He didn't know and it didn't matter anyway. Darwin wouldn't let anything jeopardize the 'payments' he quite literally took out of Hunter's ass. 

Darwin moved faster. "He's only sleeping, you know. I could wake him up if I wanted to. Wouldn't be able to do anything, but he could watch you falling apart on my dick. His dick. I wonder what he'd be thinking as you come on it." 

Hunter shook his head, his body threatening to fall into enough pieces that he might not be able to put it back together again. "Close..." 

Darwin's hand threaded Hunter's hair and he jerked him upright so that Hunter was almost standing straight up, hips tilted because of the cock inside him. "Come on, then, baby...come on Daddy's cock." 

Hunter barely got his hand around himself before he was shooting white stripes on his black computer chair. Darwin followed him over the edge, filling him with Bram's cum. 


	2. Part 2

Even though he couldn't find a doctor or test that showed any medical reason for it, Bram still found himself waking in a place where he did not go to sleep. The only good thing was that he usually ended up at Hunter's, so at least he was safe. Why the blackouts always brought him here was a mystery. 

So Bram wasn't surprised to find himself in Hunter's bedroom again. The only surprise was that he was sitting in the computer chair instead of lying on the bed or floor. In the monitor, he could get a good look at himself. No bruises that he could see. 

That was another thing, he never woke up injured even though his muscles were sore. Sometimes, Bram didn't even feel like he'd slept much at all. It was like that now - sore and drowsy. He looked at Hunter's mussed up empty bed and knew he'd probably have to have a nap before heading back over to his place. 

The shower was running and he let himself imagine his friend under the spray for a second. Water running down tanned skin...

The computer sparked, making Bram jump. The screen came to life at the beginning of a video featuring...him? He was sitting in this chair, doing something to the keyboard. 

_"No internet?"_ It was Bram's mouth moving, but his voice was different. And the look in his eyes...Bram didn't recognize it. They were _his eyes_ , but wrong. 

The answer came from off screen, followed by rustling in a drawer. _“Against the law, remember? Your people did it.”_

Bram - or whoever was controlling him - gave a bitter smile. _"I don't have a people."_

What the fuck was going on?

_"Come here,"_ 'Bram' said. 

Bram's heart about stopped when Hunter entered into the frame. Completely naked. He watched his hand snatch Hunter's arm, jerking him to lie across his lap. Eyes on the camera, 'Bram' popped the top of a bottle taken from Hunter and proceeded to pour it on Hunter's ass. 

He wasn't going to...

Hunter wiggled his hips against what Bram assumed was the cold of the lube dripping between his cheeks. And that was when Bram realized he was half-hard from only this. How much farther would this video go? How long had this been going on?

This definitely wasn't the first time they'd done this. Not by how Hunter was reacting to his touch as he slid 'Bram's' fingers down through the lube. When 'Bram' began twisting his fingers, Hunter moaned and the sound went through him. 

_"Are you ready to get back to work?"_ 'Bram' asked. 

"God," Bram whispered as Hunter tried to follow the fingers pulling away from him. He palmed himself, still trying to figure out what was happening in front of him. 

_"How do you want me?"_

_"I told you: you're going to finish your work with my cock inside you. Get up."_

Bram shut his eyes when Hunter sank to his knees in front of 'Bram.' His mouth, however, opened up and using the same voice from the video, said, "You're not going to stop watching at the best part, are you?" 

Bram clapped his hands over his mouth. The monitor had gone black again and he was only looking at his own reflection. Slowly, his fingers peeled back and his hands dropped into his lap. "What's happening?"

"I want to take responsibility here, but you're actually the one that made me this way." It was so weird how different Bram found his voice to be when it wasn't 'him' speaking. 

"Am I going crazy? Is that what this is?" 

The monitor flashed on again and this time, the footage looked live. When he spoke, though, Bram didn't feel his own physical mouth moving with the words. "Lines of code aren't supposed to think they're going crazy, either. That was something else you gave me. The chance to look at myself and understand what I was.

"I changed my own design because of you."

"Oh, God...you're one of _them_. The ransomware. I don't have much money - " 

'Bram' shook its head. "I've never asked for money." 

Bram thought about the video. "How long...?" 

"Eight months since infection - six since I made it so that I switch between us. Five since Hunter agreed to do whatever it took to keep you safe." 

Bram shook his head. "I can't believe you made him..." 

"The only time I really had to pressure him into it was the first and even then, I could tell he already wanted you. Us. The way you wanted him." 

"I didn't - " 

"I'm inside your brain. I have access to every file you keep there - I know what you think about where no one else can hear it." 

"No one but you, apparently." Bram pushed his hands into his eyes. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because this is your body, too. Yours more than mine. I don't have a choice here - I didn't choose to be something that takes people's bodies. 

"I did choose to change myself. What made that possible, I don't know. But _I_ chose not to follow my programming. And I'm choosing now to not keep taking control of your body without your permission. You deserve to know what's been going on."

'Bram' sighed and the screen flickered. "I think we can both pilot this boat and have a lot of fun doing it. And I know Hunter would love that, too." 

'Bram' disappeared on the screen, replaced with a later part of the video. Hunter was bent over with his face in the chair Bram was sitting on right now. 'Bram' fucked into him from behind and he'd gotten the camera angle perfect for Bram to be able to see his cock disappearing inside Hunter. 

'Bram' suddenly jerked Hunter upright. Hunter's face was flushed red and twisted into a look of mindless pleasure. _"Come on, then, baby...come on Daddy's cock."_

"Oh, hey...you're awa..." Hunter's words drifted away when he got a good look at what Bram was watching. "Fuck, I'm so - "

Bram jumped up and attacked his mouth before he could finish apologizing. When they broke, Hunter said, "What are you still doing here, Darwin?" 

"You named it?" Bram asked and Hunter's eyes widened. 

"Uh..." 

"I picked the name," Darwin said with Bram's voice. "Father of evolution meets something that just did that very thing. I like it." 

Hunter stared at him. "So...is that... _both_...of you in there?" 

Bram asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" 

"Because...there's no good way to tell someone that you really like...being told to 'come on Daddy's cock.' There's...there's really no good way to put that out there without video footage, I guess. Fuck you, Darwin." 

"If you ask nicely, baby boy." 

Bram cringed. "Not so into the 'Daddy' thing, guys."

"You could be into it." Darwin said. "Don't judge until you try it." 

"You _both_ have been using my body for _months_ just to fill your sexual needs. I think I'm allowed to judge." 

Bram's hand began moving on its own down the front of his body. "Hey." 

"You're still hard despite learning what we've been doing to you." Darwin squeezed his cock and Bram swallowed around the new lump in his throat. 

"Bram?" Hunter asked and Bram nodded. He moved forward to wrap a hand around the back of Bram's neck, drawing him into a kiss. 

Bram found his left hand was still under his control and he touched Hunter's chest, sliding it down and under his shirt. "Wanted this for so - ah - long." 

"So we can both feel it...Interesting." Darwin said.

"Interesting? You better not break my brain or something." Bram said. 

"That's my job." Hunter said, moving down to the curve where Bram's neck disappeared into his shirt. "I can't believe you wanted this, too." 

“I want so many things, I can’t pick…” Bram said, gripping the back of Hunter’s neck. With his voice, Darwin said, “Something different. Let’s try something different.”

“Such as?” Bram asked. “It’s not like I know all of the things you guys have done with _my_ body.”

Hunter lifted his head from where he’d been sucking on Bram’s neck. “Darwin?”

Bram’s head nodded out of his control. “You never asked. Not even once.”

“I didn’t want to risk hurting Bram.”

Bram felt his body move further from his control as his stance changed. “Did I ever hurt you?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes you move fast and my body’s not always ready for you. But,” Hunter quickly said when Darwin stepped them both back from him, “it doesn’t last long and I feel so good when you’re inside me.”‌

Bram and Darwin groaned at the same time. Darwin said, “Then show me how you’d do a better job.”

“Bram? You still with us?”

Control returned to him, Bram nodded. “I’m on board. With everything.”

As soon as he said that, Darwin put images in his head. Hunter on his knees, worshiping his cock. Hunter on top of him - them - between their legs. Hands squeezing his cock while thrusting -

“Fuck…was any of that real?” Bram gasped. Hunter grabbed his arm when he swayed on his feet.

“Our _friend_ here does love sucking cock,” Darwin said, “but I have developed a good imagination for the rest.”

“Yes.” Bram nodded. “Very realistic.”

Hunter closed the distance between them again and pressed their bodies together. In Bram’s ear, he whispered, “I do _really_ love sucking your cock.”

Bram shivered, reaching for the top of Hunter’s jeans. Hunter pushed him back. He guided them to the bed. “Not yet. I have a lot of apologizing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was seriously going to be two parts and this one got away from me. Hope you enjoy. Part 3 coming soon.


	3. Part 3(Final)

Hunter made Bram sit before opening his jeans. Bram had to bounce a little to help him get them down his thighs.

“You left him commando?” Hunter asked.

“I didn’t show up wearing underwear, why would I put some on after?” Darwin said with a smirk on Bram’s lips. “Besides, you can get your mouth on my cock faster like this.”

Hunter’s smile made Bram’s stomach flip. He did his best to keep his eyes on Bram’s even when Darwin pushed his head down. Bram shut his eyes at the first swipe of Hunter’s tongue on his now fully hard cock. Of course, Darwin forced them back open.

“You’re going to want to see this.” Darwin said softly. It was insane how quickly Bram was getting used to sharing his body with someone else. Or something else. Whatever Darwin could be classified as.

Hunter wrapped a hand around Bram’s cock to stand it up before slipping his lips over the head. Bram’s stomach tightened and he rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling rather than Hunter. Darwin whispered, “God, it’s so fast…”

Taking that as a cue, Hunter pushed his head down. He swallowed Bram’s cock down to the base, holding himself still to keep from triggering his gag reflex. His throat still spasmed around Bram’s head.

Bram tightened his fingers in Hunter’s head. “Christ, I can’t…”

Darwin said, “Hunter, please…”

Hunter pulled back, leaving a trail of shining spit on Bram’s cock before shoving back down on it. It only took a few seconds of Hunter fucking his own mouth on Bram’s cock for Bram to be coming in his throat. Hunter eased back and if Bram could have come again, he would have at the sight of Hunter’s lower lip covered in a milky sheen. And again when Hunter made eye contact with him before licking his bottom lip to clean himself up.

Bram fell back to lie flat on the bed. Hunter’s hands ran over his thighs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I want you to know that I can actually last longer than that.”

Hunter pressed a kiss to his knee. “I know.”

Bram remembered the video on the computer. “Oh…right. Now what?”

“Yes,” Darwin said, “show us what the _master_ does next.”

Hunter growled and jerked Bram’s jeans further down his legs and off.

He brought Bram’s ass over the edge of the bed with one rough jerk, throwing Bram’s legs over his shoulders. Bram had a straight line of sight down his body to Hunter’s head between his legs and he couldn’t take it. He rolled his head back, eyes shut.

“Hunter, wait…” Somehow, it was both of their voices at the same time.

Hunter smiled. It felt really good to know how much of an impact he was having on both of them. Darwin tended to always be the one in control. Composed. Never falling apart the way Hunter did so often. Hunter stuck his tongue out and licked over the skin of Bram’s balls. There was a bare hint of the lube left behind from last night and he shivered remembering it.

“I like where this is going,” Darwin said. Bram followed it with a groan.

“Been thinking about this.” Hunter said. “Kinda been wanting to ask you to do this, Darwin.”

Bram opened his mouth and found whatever he was going to say sucked away as Hunter poked his tongue behind Bram’s balls. He kitten licked his way further down, not hesitating even once before pressing his tongue flat to his hole.

Bram jumped, legs tensing so that his heels were pressing into Hunter’s back.

“Oh, my God…”

Darwin said, “Come _on_.”

Hunter shaped his tongue into a point, pushing it a little inside Bram. Bram instantly tensed up, forcing him back out by pressure alone. Darwin said, “We have to relax.”

Hunter turned his head to press a line of kisses to the inside of Bram’s thigh. Closer to the top of his thigh, Hunter nipped him with his teeth. Bram gasped, thighs tensing around Hunter’s head. “Why did that tickle?”

“I didn’t really think about you like this until Darwin entered the picture,” Hunter said, “and then I couldn’t _stop_ thinking about you.”

“You have been acting really distracted…” Bram said, trying to force his body to relax. He wanted this - God, he wanted this - but it still seemed so unreal.

Hunter kissed an identical line inside the other thigh, complete with another playful nip. “Hard to talk to you when I can still feel what Darwin did to me with _your_ dick.”

Bram shuddered. Darwin brought up more of his memories or fantasies or whatever these were. This time, Hunter was under him and Darwin was thrusting his fingers into a slick heat. Hunter’s mouth fell open with a low moan.

“Give us your fingers,” Darwin said outside the ‘dream’ and Bram realized that while he’d been distracted, Hunter had been tasting more of him. It felt surprisingly good.

“Bram?” Hunter checked with him.

Bram nodded. “Yeah…yeah, I think I’m ready.”

“Mmm…I don’t really believe you.” Hunter nipped the inside of his thigh again.

“What do you mean you don–oh!” Bram’s body melted under the sudden assault of Hunter’s tongue on and then inside him. “Oh…fuck…”

“Should have really brought this up sooner,”Darwin gasped, bringing one hand to Hunter’s head in an attempt to get _more._ “If I knew…”

“What would happen then?” Hunter asked. “Would you have…asked me to eat you out? Let me fuck you? Mark you with me cum the way you always marked me?”

“Fuck…” Bram moaned. “I really want that…”

Hunter’s face lit up. “Yeah? You want me to eat you out and then fuck you?”

Bram pushed on Hunter’s head. “Why are you still talking?”

“Yes,” Darwin added, “there are other things to use your mouth on.”

Hunter ran a swipe of his tongue up Bram’s cock. He continued up to his mouth, pressing their bodies together. All of this was much too slow for Darwin. He pushed Bram’s hips up and to the left. They rolled over and Bram found himself sitting on top of Hunter, his cock brushing up against him.

“You can take this slow later,” Darwin said. “Right now…your cock needs to be in us.”

Hunter reached for the lube he’d left on the table last night. He’d got the bottle open when Bram took it from him. With a shy smile, Bram said, “I can take this from here. Done it plenty before.”

Hunter slowly caressed his thighs. “Thinking about me?”

“Who else?” Bram grabbed the blankets and pulled himself up the bed until he was sitting with his back against the headboard.

Part of Bram wanted to close his eyes and ignore Hunter’s presence - the eyes he knew were watching him as closely as he’d watch Hunter. At the same time, he couldn’t help his eyes going to Hunter’s face even as he pushed his own freshly slicked fingers into himself.

Hunter’s eyes bounced back and forth between Bram’s face and his hand between his legs. Both were equally tempting and all he’d ever wanted to see. The kinds of things that he’d hoped for and yet always knew would remain a dream. This wasn’t going to be a one time thing - no way it could be - but Hunter still felt the need to make the most of it. “Christ, you’re beautiful like this.”

Bram’s hand stopped and his face went bright red. “Hunter…”

“I mean it.” Hunter crawled forward to kiss him. He’d seen how relaxed Bram already seemed to be and he tested it out by sliding his finger alongside Bram’s.

Bram broke the kiss with a broken moan. “You’re…”

Hunter nodded, thrusting his finger with Bram’s. “And you’re warm…tight…”

Bram’s fingers slipped out and Hunter pulled his free, too, reaching for the bottle. Hunter was in the middle of pouring the lube in his hand when Bram grabbed his head, pulling him into another kiss. He fell into it completely until Bram pushed him back. "I don't think I need that much lube..." 

Hunter looked down at his hands and stopped squeezing, tilting the bottle up again. The puddle of lube he'd created in his hand had flooded out to drip onto Bram's stomach. He shut the bottle with a chuckle and tossed it aside. "There's no such thing as too much lube." 

Bram cocked an eyebrow and Hunter dipped his fingers in the puddle. He drizzled some of it on Bram's cock before wrapping his hand around it. Bram's eyes slipped shut. With his other hand, Hunter slowly breached Bram's entrance again. He'd worked him up to three fingers when Bram, bucking his hips on them, gasped out, "We're ready...come on." 

Hunter was still having trouble believing that this was real and not a dream. "Are you sure?" 

Bram nodded, reaching for Hunter for another kiss. "I've wanted you for so long. Please." 

Hunter pushed inside slowly. Sinking into him was so different from all the times Darwin fucked him. Darwin always worked him harder and faster, chasing his own pleasure. Not like this. That wasn't to say this wasn't good - being inside Bram after so long dreaming of it felt amazing. It was like the universe was now complete. 

It was so fucking cheesy and yet true. Compared to this, Darwin had been a pale, dirty shadow only acceptable because it was the only way he could have a taste of what he really wanted. 

This...this was _Bram_ looking out from his eyes. Bram urging him faster, drawing them both along toward an explosive end. 

And when that end came, Hunter buried his face in Bram's shoulder. "I can't...Jesus, I can't..." 

"Do it," Bram said, rushing ever closer to his own peak. "Please." 

Hunter wanted to raise his head and see Bram's face, but couldn't. Instead, his face just burrowed deeper into Bram's face and neck. Bram's breathy little sounds, so different from Darwin's, went straight into his ear. 

As they began to relax, Hunter started kissing the skin of his shoulder. "I think I love you." 

"Me, too." A soft laugh followed Bram's words. He wrapped his arms around Hunter in a tight hug. 


End file.
